Oh, Oscar!
by Stessa
Summary: FF: Sharpay wanted it all, she worked to get it all... she really got it all. But was it worth it? Was it really? -Sharpay centric oneshot-


**Oh, Oscar! **

_Hello dear. How are we today? _

I come to a halt as your fancy voice stops me in my tracks. I'm waltzing from my golden bathroom, to my marble kitchen, through my cosy Victorian family room. You are there in all your glory, and I can't help but look at you. It's not like that English accent is easy to ignore. There's something about it, it's … catchy.

Or perhaps I've just gotten used to it?

_You know you have. You've gotten used to me. Here. In the middle of your family room. Here. For everyone to see. _

You're right. As usual. I did place you here. I placed you here for everyone to see, because I wanted everyone to see. Not that there's many people around here except me. But I'm good enough, aren't I? I can be everybody.

I turn on my pink spiky heel and glance at you again. You draw me in. It's quite weird, actually. You do this to me, you pull me forward, drag me by the invisible lines that hold it all together, you and I, me and you, Oscar and Sharpay. It's the both of us. Oscar and Sharpay, Sharpay and Oscar. I always thought that those two names went exceptionally well together.

Suddenly I am in front of you. I've lost count of how many times it's been today. I always find myself close to you, you're that alluring. But I can't help it. The way you look at me, shiny with all your glory, holding your pose like the winner you are. Your arms are crossed and I know you're right, because I always listen to you. You give the best advice.

_You know I do, Sharpay. How do you think you got this far? I wonder... could you have done that without me? Without me in the picture? I think not. All those other people, we don't need them, do we? You and I, Sharpay, we're the perfect match. _

I nod because I know you're right.

"You're always right, Oscar." I whisper and brush my hand across your strong arms. You're there to reassure me, like no one has ever been before.

I give you one more look before I turn back to my original plan and enter my kitchen.

_Go get that drink of yours. _

Yes, I certainly will, Oscar. You always know what I will and will not. You're great like that. You know that I need my drink to keep going. I've been needing it since the beginning, it was always a lot harder to keep up than first suspected. My hair is no longer blonde, my skin is no longer smooth, and I do not fit into the size zero any longer like I used to. But it's alright, it's OK, because I got the most important thing out of this. I got you.

"But what the cost, Sharpay, what the cost."

I glance around to see if you have spoken, if anyone has spoken, but no one is there, and you never say anything aloud, so maybe I said it myself.

My fingers reach for the frozen bottle and I mix my usual drink, all the while I think about you and what you made me into, how important it became for me to have you in my life, to always listen to you, even if I didn't know what was right or wrong.

_Mix that drink and come join me, will you? Sharpay, will you? I've got important news for you. _

My fingers close around my glass with the ice cubes in the bottom, and I leave my kitchen in a hurried gallop of some sort, but as soon as I see you there, my mind is at ease and I feel much more calm. You do that to me, you ease me, you calm me, you... control me.

Everything I was, am and will be is because of you. It's - because - of - you.

"It's because of you."

The words roll across my tongue like they've done so many times before, and the worst part of it is, that I'm not even sorry. I've made my peace with it. I know it's the truth, and I know it's the way it will be and has to be. You're a part of me, and I can't control it. Not completely, maybe not at all.

_Ryan and Kelsi had their first grandchild early this morning. A boy. He's going to be named Vance. After your father. You remember your father, don't you Sharpay? The man who gave you everything. _

You don't need to remind me with fancy wordings and smirking lips. I remember my father quite nicely, thank you. I might not have seen him for many years, but I remember him. I remember Mother too, and Ryan and Kelsi. I remember all of them. Even Zeke, who would have done anything for me.

"I remember them, Oscar, but they weren't right for me, were they? They were disrupting me, confusing me. What's the use of that?"

_That's wisely said, Sharpay. I've taught you well. _

"You've taught me every smart thing I know, Oscar."

_That's what I'm here for. Why I came to you. I felt that you could be reached. _

I sip my drink and feel the immediate comfort of the hot burning down my throat, and I take a seat in my usual chair; I can see you clearly from there. You're the pretties among the pretty, the most golden among everyone, and you've got centre stage, just like me. We're equally important, you and I, we balance each other out, we're one and we're each other. It's confusing, but I know this, you're me and I'm you.

I did everything in my might to get you, Oscar, I really did. I worked my ass off – maybe that's why I was so skinny back in the days? After I got you, the jobs seemed to come on their own accord and I didn't have to do a thing. I'd just have to wait for the call. Now time has gone by and here I am, with you, I got you, my dream come through, you're a part of me. I did everything that I could.

_Everything? _

"Everything." I confirm and finish off the last of my drink. I ignore the pictures on my wall, behind you, like I usually do. They do nothing for me, they're all unfamiliar people who got in the way. They were in the way, in the way, in the way. I had to get rid of them.

_Sharpay? _

"Yes?"

_You got rid of them, you say. I'm proud of you – but was it, was it worth it? _

I smirk and wink at you, that dramatic, overdone wink I used to do in my teenage years at East High School. I wink at you and say, "It was worth it."

_Was it, Sharpay? Was it really? _

I clutch my fingers around the arms of my chair and my breath hitch in my throat. It was worth it, "It was."

It was worth it because my dream came true. The Oscar went to...

me.

* * *

_I have ALWAYS wanted to know where Sharpay ended in the future if she did everything in her might to reach her dreams. The "I Want It All" song from HSM3 inspired me to write this the first time I heard it, I never quite got around to do it though. I believe that if Sharpay kept pushing everyone aside, she'd eventually lose them and only have her Oscar and her conscience to deal with. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out which of them spoke when. _

_I hope you liked it. I realise it's not much after my extremely long absence in the HSM category, but I'm so busy with school, I barely have time to work on my Twilight fiction. I hope to write one last Troypay someday though, I don't feel like I'm completely done with this couple yet. _

_Please leave me your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think of this. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical or The Oscars. _


End file.
